1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile phones.
2. Description of Related Art
BLUETOOTH earphones are commonly used with mobile phones for greater convenience. However, the BLUETOOTH earphones and the mobile phones are separate devices and therefore not so convenient to carry.